How soon is now?
by nyako-nya
Summary: -Après le film-Le combat des sentiments et du devoir, une romance au cœur de la seconde guerre mondiale -Désolée pour le résumé ! Fic très ancienne que je met en ligne avant d'en ré-écrire une. Rating T parce que je ne suis pas sûre de la suite.-
1. Chapter 1

"J'ai grandis avec des principes, et aujourd'hui, tout est sur le point de changer.  
Mais cette fois, j'ai la conviction que si je ne fais rien, rien ne se passera jamais, comme jamais rien ne s'est passé puisque je n'ai jamais rien fais.  
Maria, peut- être que ce Dieu dont tu me parles si souvent existe au fond ?  
Une seconde chance m'est accord e ? Pourquoi une seconde ? Hum... Je ne le sais pas moi m me, mais que ce soit la première, la seconde ou la centième, j'ai la forte conviction qu'il s'agit de LA chance de ma vie.  
Il n'y a que deux ou trois choses qui m'embêtent.  
Ce matin, je me suis levée vite, plus vite qu'à l'habituel, en sursaut en fait.  
Il avait fallu que j'essuie les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ma joue, je crois bien que je venais fais un cauchemar... Ou un rêve ? La première fois que je me réveillais en voulant hurler, la première fois que j'avais cette boule dans la gorge, qui me serre tellement que je me serais bien arrachée la gorge, j'avais l'impression que c'était elle qui me faisait pleurer.  
Je suis descendue avec cette désagréable sensation. Quand je me suis trouvée dans la salle manger, en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur, et le calendrier posé près de celui-ci, j'avais compris que peut- être mon inconscient savait quel jour on tait.  
Oui, c'est ce jour là , j'ai lâché un long soupir... En m me temps que mon bol de café brûlant sur la table.  
Et c'est pendant que je nettoyais la table que a m'est venue.  
_Il_ était passé me voir, il y a moins d'une semaine, pour me dire qu'_il _partait.  
Où ? J'ai même pas osée lui poser la question, tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était le frapper.  
Oui, un peu impulsive, je vous l'accorde.  
Il n'empêche que je n'ai rien pu faire si ce n'est garder mon calme, étonnant, non ? Ha oui, vous ne me connaissez pas comme Maria.  
Bref, je l'ai juste raccompagné en-bas avant d'aller m'effondrer, mais sans pleurer, dans ma chambre.  
Je m'égare ! Enfin, voilà ce qui nous am ne ce matin, et cette envie irrépressible d'y aller, de "prendre le taureau par les cornes" et d'aller _le_ voir, pour lui dire au revoir ma façon, sinon, je savais que j'allais le regretter, combien de fois j'avais regrettée de ne pas faire quelque chose ? Et d'ailleurs, combien de fois avais-je regrettée de faire quelque chose ? Oui, parce que si je le faisais, je pouvais aussi le regretter, non ? Le temps n'est plus aux regrets !  
Et me voilà partie en courant dans ma chambre, j'ai attrapée les premiers vêtements qui se trouvaient près de moi et...  
Mais quelle idée d'avoir enfilée cette robe ! Elle n'est pas du tout estivale ! J'espère qu'_il_ ne la remarquera pas... Ou qu'_il_ aime le mauve.  
Euh... Pardon, ma tenue vestimentaire ne devrait pas être une telle préoccupation alors que je m'apprête faire quelque chose d'irréversible.

Et ces chaussures ?! Ces talons me donnent une allure tellement vulgaire ! Et ce n'est pas avec ce simple chaperon que j'éviterais la maladie !  
Pardon, voilà que je m'égare nouveau ! Mais comprenez, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine navette, et je ne sais même pas s'_ils _sont déjà partis ou pas, mais il n'empêche que je dois y aller !  
Et je suis la seule folle courir une telle allure, avec de tels talons, provoquant un tel bruit sur le sol, tentant d'atteindre une destination incertaine, afin de voir une personne qui est peut- âtre déjà loin.  
Douloureux sentiments.  
Il n'y a que dans les romans que ce genre d'actions est récompensée par la déclaration de l'amant convoité .  
Un livre ! J'aurais dû en apporter un pour lire dans la navette ! Et celui dont je_ lui _avais parlé ! Ça doit bien faire un mois que je lui dit que je lui apporterait !  
Cette pensée m'arrête dans ma course.  
Je repars, je n'ai pas le temps.  
Encore un arrêt net. Et si.  
Non ! Le fait que lui prête un livre ne le fera pas rester jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai fini !  
J'aimerais tellement qu'il décide de rester par lui m me après tout.  
Quelle pensée juvénile ! Je te bannie !

L'arrêt de la navette, enfin !  
Elle n'est pas là, et apparemment pas encore passée puisqu'il y a des gens de mon quartier qui l'attendent.  
Il faut dire que par les temps qui courant, les transports sont souvent retard ou même annulés, et tout le temps bondées !  
J'espère qu'un gentleman aura l'amabilité de laisser une place une lady telle que moi !  
... D'accord, je ne suis pas une Lady ! Je ne suis même pas native d'ici, ce qui a pour conséquence de provoquer la mauvais humeur des gens qui l'apprennent, à mon grand malheur.

Pourvu que celle-ci ne soit pas annulée ou déplacée.

La voici ! Et avec vingts minutes de retard s'il vous plaît !  
Ha ! De quoi je me plains ?! Si a se trouve, ils sont partis l'aube et je les ais rat s de quelques heures !  
Rien que de penser cela me glace le sang.  
Pense autre chose !

Il faut que j'arrête de me frapper de fa on intempestive.

Quel charmant homme ! Si jeune mais si galant, je crois bien que c'est la premi re fois depuis que je suis ici que quelqu'un me c de sa place avec un sourire si franc, je ne peux donc pas refuser !

Cet homme, là-bas, il l'a eue l'idée, lui, de prendre un livre pour le voyage.  
Hum... Ha oui, je connais ce livre ! Je l'ai fini il y a peu de temps, la bibliothèque tellement il m'a marqué.  
La façon que l'auteur a pour décrire les sentiments qui lient cette femme cet homme, et surtout, le mal qu'elle ressent, lorsqu'elle est rejettées parce que môssieur a des obligations !  
... Ho non.  
Je plaque mes mains devant ma figure, et si je me trompais complétement en agissant ainsi !  
Des page de mes éternels ouvrages de tragédies grecques me viennent en tête.  
Pauvre folle prise d'amour pour un prince !  
De façon imagée, entendons nous ! ... Non pas mes sentiments, ça, ça fait un moment que je le sais. Non, l'image du prince, je trouve juste a plus romantique, et mon âme-sœur a tout d'un prince, et je crois que s'_il_ me refusait une place auprès de lui sur son trône imaginaire, je ne pourrais pas finir autrement qu'une Phèdre, pour rester dans ce genre littéraire que j'apprécie tellement.  
Oui, j'aime beaucoup les mythes et les légendes, la littérature, la poésie, tout ce qui permet mon esprit de me libérer, tout ce qui me permet de m'échapper, juste pendant le temps de tourner ces pages, d'être "autre part", ailleurs qu'ici, ailleurs que dans ce monde si laid, si violent.  
Bien sur, je n'ai pas la prétention qu'un jour, je vivrai les mêmes aventures que mes héros, d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais ou vraiment très peu, lue de livre dans lequel un véritable amour dévoilé au grand jour t récompensé sa juste valeur.  
Et je n'ai pas pris de sac ? Quelle cruche.  
Ha ! Tout ça me ramène à la dure réalité et il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux petits kilomètres avant d'arriver.  
Sombre idiote, tu va te faire renvoyer voir ailleurs ! _Il_ n'a qu'un amour, qu'un seul grand amour, et _lui_ et moi savons de qui il s'agit.  
Mais en pensant qu'_il_ va partir...  
En revoyant sa silhouette, dans la rue, qui ne s'est jamais retourné pour voir si je le regardais -parce que je le faisais-, les souvenirs des bons moments, des mauvais, les souvenirs de l'enterrement, ou je me suis mise pleurer sur son épaule, alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû le consoler, les souvenirs de cette fête où il m'a dit que ma robe me sciait à ravir, nos "disputes organisées" qui finissaient souvent pas dérailler et devenir de vraies disputes, nos égos démesurés qui faisait qu'aucun de nous ne voulait s'excuser autrement qu'en même temps.  
Mon cœur se sert... Non, _il_ ne peut pas partir.  
Les mêmes soupirs angoissés que ce matin, je retiens quelques larmes, encore, je sens ma gorge se serrer, encore, mon sang se glace, encore, ma vue se brouille, encore.  
Je suis arrivée, déjà .  
Je demande au chauffeur de me déposer, ce qu'il fait, en me gratifiant d'un signe de la main et me souhaite une bonne journée, je fais de même, et pourtant je sais que mes meilleurs vœux sembleraient faux avec la voix que j'ai actuellement, sans le vouloir.

_Il_ est là, au bout de cette interminable rue.  
Je ne cours plus, il n'en est pas question.  
Si ça se trouve, _il_ n'est pas là , si ça se trouve,_ il_ ne voudra pas m'ouvrir, si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va m'ouvrir, si ça se trouve, je vais pleurer, supplier, m'effondrer, si ça se trouve,_ il_ ne m'aime pas.  
Non, ça, je le sais, depuis le début, que je vais essuyer un rejet.  
Non, je n'aurais jamais la prétention de dire que je connais_ ses_ sentiments envers moi, mais je connais ses sentiments envers le seul amour de sa vie, et je sais que jamais _il_ ne pourra délaisser cet amour.  
Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, c'est un homme de principes, j'apprécie aussi beaucoup cette personne.  
D'ailleurs, je me trouve assez horrible de _lui_ avouer tout a en _le _laissant en proie un conflit intérieur, imaginons qu_'il _culpabilise de ne pas me combler pour cette personne ?  
Douce rêverie !  
Jamais_ il_ ne l'abandonnera, et _il _a raison !  
... Bien, voilà , quelques pas et j'y suis, je sens mon cœur se serrer, mes jambes marchent machinalement alors que je veux m'en aller, courir, vite, loin, et pouvoir pleurer, seule, et ne pas _lui_ infliger ça.  
Tout s'éteint, je me fiche de comment je suis habillée, de_ ses_ sentiments, c'est égoïste, mais là, il n'y a que les miens qui me viennent l'esprit, je suis devant _sa_ porte, j'hésite.  
Intérieurement, j'espère qu_'il _apercevra ma silhouette derrière la petite fenêtre de la porte, j'espère que ce soit _lui_ qui m'ouvre, qu'_il _me trouve sur son pallier, qu'_il _me prie d'entrer, et là, je feindrais d'aller bien, je feindrais de juste venir lui dire un simple au revoir, je feindrais de ne pas souffrir, puis je m'écroulerais sur le chemin du retour.  
oui, je vais faire a, tiens.  
Quel manque de courage... Je m'exaspère. _Il_ est fort,_ il _est courageux,_ il _est bon, _il_ est intelligent,_ il_ ne reculerait devant une telle situation, je n'aurais même pas dû penser ça !  
Mais quel idiot ! Je crois qui si je n'avais jamais été aussi amoureuse des livres, je n'aurais jamais pu croire _ses _histoires, et pourtant, c'est ce qui m'amène ici.  
Je revois tout, a doit faire dix minutes que je suis là, devant _sa _porte, a doit faire dix minutes que je suis là, à attendre qu'un prince un peu déjanté vienne m'ouvrir pour que je fasse peut- être semblant de ne pas l'aimer.  
Seigneur, je pourrai presque écrire ma situation actuelle, je suis sure que ça se vendrais bien...  
Je revois tout, je revois tout et ça fait mal, je ne veux pas qu'_il_ parte, non, je ne veux pas mentir, je ne veux pas _lui_ tourner le dos, non, je ne veux pas qu'_il_ me tourne le dos, j'ai toujours aimée les belles histoires, j'ai toujours rêvée d'en vivre une, j'ai toujours rêvée d'être amoureuse, les larmes coulent, mes yeux me piquent, je _l_'ai attendu, si longtemps, et ce n'était pas pour qu'_il_ reparte vers de lointaine utopie, je ne veux pas_ le_ perdre,_ il _est tout, je ne veux pas_ le_ perdre, je veux qu'_il _reste avec moi, qu'_il _m'aime, je veux qu_'il_ continue de dénigrer ma cuisine, je veux continuer d'écrire avec _lui_, m'endormir sur _son_ épaule glacée, je veux continuer d'admirer l'éclat de la lune, je veux qu'à nouveau, _il_ se plaigne que je_ le_ réveil ou que je_ le_ dérange, je veux juste qu'à nouveau,_ il_ soit ma lumière dans mes ténèbres, je veux qu'_il_ continue me rappeler ce que je n'ai pas, ce que je ne suis pas, je veux continuer de pouvoir lire, écrire, et m'évader avec_ lui_, je veux qu'_il _continue me raconter des choses auxquelles je ne comprend rien, je veux entendre nouveau _son_ jargon de scientifique auquel je ne comprend rien, je veux_ le_ voir nouveau grimacer quand je _lui _parlerait d'un auteur ou d'un livre qui m'a touché, je veux pouvoir continuer de_ le_ recouvrir, dans la bibliothèque, quand_ il _s'est endormi sur un ouvrage, je veux qu'_il_ continue de se mesurer, littéralement moi, heureux de voir qu'_il_ est plus grand que moi, alors qu'_il _sait que j'ai horreur qu'_il _me le rappelle, je veux qu_'il _soit encore brute, je veux voir _son_ indélicatesse quand _il _me crie dessus, je veux nouveau aller_ le _forcer à s'excuser auprès de _son_ frère quand_ ils _se disputent.  
_Son_ frère, cette personne qui va _l_'éloigner de moi, _son_ frère, que j'aime tellement, pas de la même manière, mais que j'aime tellement, _son_ frère, Alphonse qui va m'éloigner du _seul homme que j'ai jamais aimée_ .  
Et ces légendes, ces aventures, que j'aime tant, ces légendes qui vont me_ l'_enlever, ce monde après lequel _il _court, _il_ est le seul à m'avoir parlé comme un livre sur ce point là, cet autre monde, qui va m'arracher mon_ cœur_, ces amis, ce monde, cet amestris qui va briser les chaînes de ma raisons.  
S'il te plaît, reviens moi, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi, _Edward._  
Douce rêverie."

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Rien.  
Pas un bruit ne vient d ranger le calme reposant de la chambre dans laquelle, reflétant une innocence et un bien- être incroyable, une petite tête blonde dort tranquillement, mettant par fréquence quelques petits ronflements ou gémissements, seuls perturbations dans ce lieu paisible.  
Anormalement paisible, en juger l'heure affichait sur la petite horloge accrochée au mur, côté d'une fenêtre.  
Fenêtre qui vint s'ouvrir, le bruit métallique des sangle du rideau sur la tringle r sonnant dans la chambre, arrachant une grimace au visage d'ange enfouie sous une masse de cheveux blond, qui alla se cacher sous une paisse couverture qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l cher.  
Quand soudain, un l ment perturbateur vint secouer la couverture bleue, d rangeant le paresseux dans son sommeil, paresseux qui se permit de g mir... Ou rugir, brusquer par son colocataire.  
Acquiesçant d'un grognement ce qu'il avait cru comprendre être une recommandation à se lever, le jeune homme terré dans sa couverture finit par se lever au bout de dix longues minutes qui ne lui parurent que quelques secondes.  
Une voix venant d'en-bas renouvela sa recommandation, qui se solda par un nouveau grognement du jeune homme. Celui-ci se redressa difficilement pour s'assoir sur le bord de son lit, il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux couleur d'or puis se massa la mâchoire, comme pour se la remettre en place.  
Il se leva enfin, et n'étant vêtu que dans simple cale on foncé , il enfila un pantalon ample qui se trouvait près de son lit, pour enfin se diriger machinalement vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste en face de sa chambre, heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin parcourir.

Le jeune homme entra en collision avec la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit sourd. En bas, un deuxième garçon la chevelure mordoré riait en se pinçant les lèvres, se rappelant que chaque matin, il se passait exactement la m me chose, et que chaque matin, l'humeur de son frère lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Retournons dans la salle de bain, où notre paresseux s'apprête effectuer son premier effort de la journée.  
Il bailla une première fois, puis se regarda dans la glace, plissant les yeux afin de voir plus distinctement, le temps que sa vue brouillée par le réveil, lui revienne.  
Continuant de masser sa mâchoire, le blondinet remarqua la présence d'un "duvet disgracieux" entourant sa bouche et continuant sa course dans le cou du jeune homme.  
Prenant son courage deux mains, il empoigna le rasoir posé sur une sorte de présentoire devant lui et se sentit comme investit d'une mission. Il enleva avec précaution le cache des lames aiguisées et s'affaira enfin raffraîchir son visage qui ne l'avait pas t depuis trois jours.  
Dur dur d'être un homme !  
Le jeune Edward avait bien grandit depuis que "nous le connaissons", il avait grandit dans une atmosphère bien peu propice l' évolution d'un jeune homme dans la société, et bien que très débrouillard très jeune, il ne s'était jamais soucié des petites choses de la vie.  
Dans son "pays d'origine", jamais son souvenir, il ne s'était posé cinq minutes un matin pour se raser. Heureusement pour lui et son entourage, sa pilosité lui avait fait défaut lors de sa quête de la pierre légendaire.  
Maintenant, il est devenu un jeune homme, avait prit (à sa grande joie!) quelques centimètres et vivait dans un monde dont il avait dû apprendre les lois fondamentales et l'histoire sur le tas.  
Hamburg, Allemagne, voila quelle était sa ville de séjour actuelle.  
Par chance, le passage par la porte lui avait offert une connaissance accrue des langues de ce monde, qui n'était pas si diffèrent du sien, apràs tout.  
Et une chose de réglé ! Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main machinalement sur sa nouvelle peau, douce, lisse et sans impureté -Achetez Ginette, la perfection au masculin (ou pas)-, il ouvrit le robinet, laissant couler un mince filet d'eau froide, passa la lame de son rasoir dessous.  
Et d'une façon inexplicable, par une malchance inouïe, l'ancien-alchimiste, réussit se couper l'index de la main gauche en effleurant une lame.  
Le sang coula très vite, réveillant soudainement Edward qui certes, n'avait rien senti niveau douleur, mais pour qui, le fait de voir ainsi son sang couler après une simple coupure fut une surprise.  
Et oui, monsieur le scientifique, au niveau du doigt, le sang coule vite, tr s vite.  
des filet rouges vinrent se joindre la danse désorientée de l'eau dans le siphon du lavabo. Un juron échappa notre blond qui s'empressa d'appliquer un petit pansement sur sa blessure.  
Quel réveil, et quelle journée, celle qui se profilait n'avait rien de bien réjouissant.  
Edward avait retrouvé son frère, ça, il se le remémorait chaque jours, chaque jours, il souriait de la chance qui lui avait été offerte. Il était en vie, son frère entier, à ses côtés.  
Et pourtant, ces ferrus d'aventure n'en avaient pas assez. Aujourd'hui, lui et son cher petit frère Alphonse devaient prendre la route, nouveau. En effet, il y a de a plus de cinq ans, la date exacte échappant au comptes de notre alchimiste, alors que celui-ci tait encore un larbin de l'armée, avait été envoyer constater des expériences d'un fou. Cet anecdote aurait pu rester telle qu'elle si cet homme n'avait pas eté engloutie, lui et ses créations, par la porte pour se retrouver ici, dans le même monde que les deux frères.  
Cet homme, ce fou qui s'était mit en tête de proposer des armes meurtrières en Amestris avait apparemment trouvé plus conciliant dans ce monde, du moins, ses recherches avaient trouvées bon acquéreur.  
Edward prit sa tête entre ses mains, fatigué . A seulement 19 ans, il avait vécu comme un homme de 40, m me plus qu'un seul homme.  
Il lui arrivait parfois, de vouloir tout stopper, de juste vivre une vie tranquillement, s'installer, avec son frère, refaire sa vie dans ce monde, ici, en Allemagne, ou ailleurs.  
Tant de choses s'étaient passées, et il nourrissait le fantasme inaccessible qu'un jour, peut- être, il pourrait retrouver une vie normale.  
Mais jamais il n'aura le courage d'en faire part son frère. Et m me, son rêve lui paraissait tellement égoïste, en agissant ainsi, il demandait son frère de choisir, choisir entre rester ici avec son frère ou retourner chez lui, dans son monde, et dans un cas ou l'autre, il devait dire adieu quelque chose de cher son cœur.  
Non, il ne pouvait pas lui infliger a, et leur nouvelle quête n'avait pas qu'un but humanitaire en détruisant l'expérience meurtrière de l'ancien alchimiste, c'était aussi une expédition de recherche, afin de trouver, peut-être un moyen de retourner chez eux.

Trop de choses se bousculait dans la tête d'Edward, il s' était attaché cet endroit, ces habitants, la longue, même sans le vouloir.  
Une grave erreur, certes mais certaines personnes savaient lui redonner du baume au cœur quand tout partait en vrille.  
Et là bas, Londres, il serait seul avec son frère, son frère qui il n'a rien caché jusqu'à ce jour où ce rêve inavouable le ronge au plus profond de son âme.

Edward se redressa, il se fixa un moment dans le miroir, appuyé contre le lavabo, le visage neutre.  
Un mouvement de t te fit d placer sa chevelure blonde détachée et les mèches glissèrent en cascade sur l'épaule métallique de l'infirme.  
Il se regard intensément dans le miroir, spécifiquement ses mèches couleurs pailles bourifées. Il pensa que maintenant, ses cheveux t peut-être un peu trop long. En effet, ils avaient encore poussés et dé-lâchés, ils lui arrivaient au milieu de la colonne vertébrale.  
Il réfléchit un moment puis se décida.  
Il attrapa une paire de ciseau, voisins de son rasoir et s'affaira régler un nouveau problème capillaire.

Schak Schak Schak

Et de longues mèches d'or tombaient sur le sol au pied du scientifique.

A l' étage inférieur, le cadet commençait s'impatienter. Il avait bien entendu que son a n avait enfin sortit le nez de sous sa couette, mais voilà maintenant un quart d'heure qu'Alphonse attendait patiemment l'arrivée de monsieur Edward pour pouvoir déjeuner.  
Commençant se demander ce qui pouvait prendre tant de temps son cher grand frère, préoccupé , Alphonse décida de monter afin de vérifier que son frère ne se soit pas recouché .  
Il pénétra dans la chambre, rien, des petits bruit aigus et net provenaient de la salle de bain entre-ouverte, Alphonse conclut à une autorisation et ouvrit plus grand la porte, demandant dans le vide ce que pouvait bien faire son frère.  
Mais il ne pu terminer sa question quand une vision d'horreur le prit.  
Le sol recouvert des cheveux d'or de son frère et celui-ci, qui s'était retourné pour voir Alphonse, l'air innocent, tenait dans ses mains une paire de ciseau.  
Une idée affreuse vint l'esprit du cadet, il se jeta alors sur son frère, indigné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

S' cria-t-il dans un bond qui eut pour résultat de faire tomber les deux frères l'un sur l'autre, Edward manquant de se frapper la tête sur le bord de la douche et Alphonse privant la main du plus vieux de cet objet du d mon.

-Al ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

S'indigna le grand frère. Se redressant sans l cher son petit frère des yeux, il portait sur lui un regard qu'il voulait interrogateur.  
Le-dit petit frère s'aperçut de son erreur quand il vit dégringoler sur les épaules de son a n les mèches blondes qu'il croyait disparu jamais.  
Soulagé, il essaya de r pondre son r re, tout en mimant de se toucher les cheveux :

-Mais... C'est- -dire que... tes cheveux... enfin je croyais...

Edward mit un temps comprendre puis sourit, apparemment comprenant o son cadet voulait en venir :

-Ha, ça ! Non, je trouvais juste qu'il fallait les écourter, a devenait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Dit-il simplement en faisant signe son frère de se déplacer afin qu'il puisse se relever.  
Rassuré, Alphonse poussa un long soupire mais n'oublia pas d'ajouter son frère qu'il été en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

-Et puis... je te préfère avec les cheveux longs

Surprit, Edward écarquilla les yeux puis sourit, soumettant son frère le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec les cheveux coupés vraiment courts.  
Les deux frères se mirent rire l'unisson, après tout, cette journée ne commençait pas trop mal.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa la porte.

* * *

Voilà, vous pouvez prendre ces deux chapitres comme des prologues, dirons-nous.

J'espère que pour le moment, cette fiction vous plaît, et je tiens à préciser tout de suite que la suite, une fois qu'elle sera remaniée, risque de ne pas être vraiment "du même genre", si vous me comprenez.

Pour plus d'explications, et un approfondissement du résumer, j'y ait mentionnée que cette fic' était ancienne, en effet, je crois bien l'avoir écrit il y a un moment et donc mon niveau en langue n'était pas le même qu'actuellement, de plus, je n'ai jamais écrit la fin de cette histoire, je n'ai rien prévue et donc, ce sera une bonne expérience, en espérant surtout que j'arrive à la terminer !

Sur ce, merci à ce qui on lu, liront, et me suivrons.

Bonne journée, bonne soirée, bonne nuit, bonne appétit, joyeuses pâques !

-_Nyah_ _!_-


End file.
